


a love to last

by peachybuckys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Mention of Blood, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, everyone shows up at some point - Freeform, misc characters, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: “We made it, Stevie.” He whispers, and Steve leans in to kiss his cheek. He gets Bucky’s cheek a little wet from his tears, but they both laugh and he wipes it off.Steve and Bucky get married, and it's incredible soft.





	a love to last

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i've been to one (1) wedding, and despite being in it, i completely zoned out so sorry if it's not that accurate. the title is from a song i cant remember the name of, but ill put it here when i eventually do. i've loved these two morons for like literal years so this was very therapeutic to write. enjoy!

July heat hits Brooklyn full force, and despite the air conditioning of their newly renovated brownstone, Steve wakes up sweaty and sticky. The sun is shining through the open curtains and the beams land directly on him, warming him even more. He’s wrapped up in more fluffy blankets than he can count off the top of his head. Steve grumbles, kicks the blankets off, and flips over onto his left side from his back to get more comfortable. He reaches over, expecting to feel Bucky in the mound of fabric next to him, but instead finds that there’s an empty space. 

He cracks an eye open to find a note a note on the pillow where Bucky would’ve been and picks it up. The sticky note in the shape of a dog head is one of the many purchases made by Bucky on Amazon (blankets included). He had first bought some yarn and knitting needles, trying to take up the hobby after one of his two therapists suggested it. Bucky tried for a blanket first, got frustrated when he messed up, then proceeded to order about twenty fleece blankets out of sheer spite. 

When his order arrived, Bucky then bought a book on how to knit. Then a cookbook, then a fuck ton of sticky notes. Inside the cookbook is a note that reads “_ Not for Stevie’s use _.” Steve still tries to use it anyway.

This note says:

_ went to the tower early, have a surprise for u _

_ see u at the end of the aisle :-) ❤ _

_ p.s. call dickhead!!! _

Steve laughs, loud and rough at Bucky’s name calling. There’s no malice behind it, Bucky has been calling Sam various vulgar nicknames since S.H.I.E.L.D. went down in flames (literally. thanks, buck), and Sam gives back just as good as he gets. 

Sam is Steve’s best man, and his job is to make sure Steve doesn’t have a nervous breakdown before he gets married. To Bucky. He’s getting married to Bucky. His best friend. 

A smile spreads across Steve’s face and he turns his head to bury it in his pillow. Getting married was something they always imagined in some far off fantasy over a lifetime ago. Late at night, especially when Steve was sick, fighting death with his teeth bared, Bucky would talk about their perfect future. They’d hold each other while thinking about living where they didn’t have to be careful, where Bucky could afford to get Steve’s medicine, where Steve could afford give Bucky every gift under the sun, where they could eat three meals a day.

They have that now and Steve couldn’t be happier. 

Well, he can and will be in a few hours.

Rolling over and up out of bed, Steve opens his bedside drawer and sets the sticky note on top of all the others Bucky has ever left him. Including and not limited to “_ don’t forget to do the laundry _,'' followed by a tiny, crude doodle of a knife and Steve, which he thinks was a joke. Thinks. With a glance around the room he searches for the cat, finding Alpine dozing on a chair in a sun patch in the corner of the room. 

He grabs his phone off the charger and pads downstairs to the kitchen, dialing Sam’s phone number, in search of breakfast. Sam picks up on the second ring. 

“Wilson’s Bachelor Service, how can I be of assistance?” Sam says, and Steve can practically hear the grin the other man is emitting. He opens the fridge and pulls out eggs along with a pack of bacon.

“Ha ha very funny. I was told by an anonymous source to give you a call when I woke up.” He pulls out two pans and turns of the stove.

“Yes, well the anonymous source broke into my apartment this morning and gave me a list of stuff we quote “_ have to do in this specific order _” and then chucked mine out the window, literally. So, be ready in ten minutes.”

Steve glances back and forth between the pans on the stove and the bacon he’s already taken out of the package and onto the pan. 

“Uh, can we make it twenty-five? I just started breakfast.” He says as he increases the heat on the stovetop. Less cooking time (bucky says he shouldn’t cook. he’s right, but steve’s not gonna _ tell _ him that).

“No can do, man. Breakfast is on the list. Right after our run. Get dressed and I’ll be there in a hot minute.” The line goes dead directly after. Steve sighs and cleans up the mess he’s made on the counter with the unfinished breakfast. He remembers to turn the stove off this time, and shoots Bucky a text about it, too. He also quickly feeds the cat and checks to see if he still has water.

_ “well we’ll have a home and alpine will still be alive when we get back” _Is the reply Steve gets.

_ “shut up jerk” _

_ “punk” _

Eight minutes later, Sam is knocking on the door and Steve is rushing down the stairs with one shoe on and struggling to shove his foot into the other. 

They run around the block to start, Steve keeping a steady pace to not pull ahead of Sam. Although, by the time the two are approaching the diner Bucky had picked out for them to eat at, Steve’s lapped Sam twice and the latter is panting in order to keep up. Steve likes to speed up towards the ends of his runs, mainly to fuck with Sam. 

Sam and Steve reach the restaurant after forty-five minutes of running around Brooklyn. Sam opens the door to the building and they both step in. It’s a quiet place, small. Only two people are occupying the diner, one at the bar and the other at a booth in the back. Steve notices one waitress and two cooks through the open window to the kitchen. He knows Bucky probably cased the joint for weeks, it’s a precaution he always takes. 

Steve clears his throat.

“So, what’s after breakfast?” The waitress takes note of their presence as they seat themselves at a booth in the middle of the diner. Sam pulls a list of of his pocket.

“Stark is sending a car here to get to the tower, and then we shower, do a shot, that’s underlined twice, and then get you dressed. Pepper will come up when everything is set up.” Steve nods and the waitress, an older woman with graying hair and a warm, welcoming expression. 

“Mornin’ boys, my name’s Elizabeth, what can I get ya’ started with?” She asks, handing out two large menus. 

Sam glances at his list and just as Steve opens his mouth, he gets out, “A coffee and water for each of us, ma’am.” She nods and walks away to get the two men their drinks.

Steve raises an eyebrow.

“Barnes was very specific about what the plans are today. Down to what you’re ordering and he knows what you wont eat all of. Explained it, too.”

“Sounds like Buck.” Steve’s got a lovesick expression on his face, he already knows.

Elizabeth comes back over with their drinks and Sam rattles off an order of food for both him and Steve. Waffles, dippy eggs, and bacon for Sam, and about every breakfast item for Steve. The waitresses’ eyes get more disbelieving the more they order, but doesn’t say a word.

When she leaves, Sam scribbles on the list, puts it back in his pocket, and gives his attention to Steve.

“How’re you feelin’?”

“Excited that I get to marry my best friend. A little nervous, but mostly excited.”

“That’s good. Wouldn’t wanna leave Barnes at the altar.” Steve kicks him under the table. “I’m kidding, man. Serious question, are we getting drunk at the reception?”

“Dunno. Is it on the list?” 

“Nope, the list only goes up to where Barnes walks down with Nat. Free reign after that.”

“Then yes, we’re getting drunk at the reception.” Steve declares and Sam smirks. 

When the food arrives not long after, the two dig in and eat in a comfortable silence, occasionally talking about Sam’s last mission or a painting Steve was working on for a charity gala. (sam nearly took some guys head off with the shield. steve thinks bucky would like hearing about that).

After they’re finished eating, Sam calls for the car Tony’s sending and they pay their bill with a hefty tip as they wait. The car arrives twenty minutes later. 

✧✧✧

The minute Steve and Sam step into Stark Tower, Steve’s morning shifts from calm to hectic. Pepper greets them on Steve and Bucky’s shared suite of the tower, gripping a tablet in one hand and two garment bags in the other.

She hands one to Sam and sends him off to get ready. Once Sam disappears into a bedroom, she turns to Steve with the other bag. 

“So, here’s the run down. You’re going to shower and trim your beard. James was very adamant that you _ only _ trim it, not shave it completely. Then get dressed. Your shoes are sitting on the bed with a piece James insisted you wore to the ceremony. He then wants you and Sam to take a shot of the liquor he chose, which is sitting on the island in the kitchen.” Steve is nodding to everything Pepper is saying, and takes the garment bag she hands him.

“I will be back when everything is ready to go. Congratulations, Steve. We’re all happy for you and James.” She graces him with a soft smile and a light squeeze on his shoulder and is calling for the elevator to bring her upstairs. 

Steve takes a deep breath, _ in _ and _ out _, and walks into the master bedroom. He sets the bag next to his shoes and sits down on the bed. On the pillow is a leather jewelry box around the size of his fist. He picks it up, considers opening it, but puts it down near the bag, deciding to look at it later. He makes good time starting the water in the bathroom and stripping down.

In the shower, Steve takes his time scrubbing himself down while thinking about Bucky, mainly. They’ve gone through a lot to get here, to get to their wedding day. After the fight in DC, it took a long time to find Bucky again. Steve never stopped looking for his best friend, even while taking out Hydra bases left and right. The Avengers went all over the country, all over the world, wiping these places out, and Steve searched for Bucky at every location and abroad. 

Then there was a base in upstate New York. The mission was to take less than twelve hours out and back. Halfway through their fight, his opponent swept at his feet and Steve was knocked to the ground with a grunt. He reached out for the shield lying face up next to him when a strong hand deftly gripped the back of his tac suit and _ pulled _. Steve was lifted back to his feet and shield shoved into his hands. He hardly had time to react before he saw metal meet the nazi’s face. 

Steve’s mouth hung open as he watched Bucky knock out the Hydra goon in one punch. He was dressed in his all black gear and had weapons strapped to him in every which way, but his face looked fuller. He looked healthier despite the fact his eyes told Steve he hadn’t had much sleep. Bucky turned to him with a glint in his eye.

“Buck,” Steve whispered his name like a prayer.

“Hiya, Stevie.” A small smile appeared on Bucky’s face and Steve felt a weight lift off his chest, shoulders, and mind. For the first time in a long time, he could breathe easy.

There was still fighting going on around them. Tony and Sam were supporting from the air, shooting from above, Clint on the ground with Steve, with Nat gathering intel from the inside and Bruce manning from the quinjet. Steve could only focus on the man in front of him, until Tony came from behind, saying something along the lines of “_ Glad you’ve reunited with your long-lost lover, cap, but we’re kind of in the middle of something here _.”

Steve whipped the shield at the first enemy he could find, and when was all said and done, Bucky blew it up (much to the displeasure of the team, excluding steve, but one hard glare was good enough to shut them all up). 

The following months weren’t as simple as Steve hoped. Bucky had mostly days. Waking from nightmares, anxiety attacks every day, prone to outbursts of violence. It had gotten so bad once that he’d slipped into the Winter Soldier, and Steve was terrified for Bucky. He loved him so much, and he hated to see him suffer.

But there were good days, too, as time went on. Bucky saw his therapists every week (once per week for his arm, twice for his head) and showed improvements each time he walked into their offices. Steve got to catch him up on everything he’s missed since he was in Hydra’s control. They got to be normal, and after a year (on the dot, exactly) of that, Steve passed the shield to Sam, who graciously accepted, came home, and kissed Bucky square on the mouth. That was about three years ago. 

Now Steve’s stepping out of the shower and grabbing a fluffy towel that’s been provided for him. He wraps it around his waist and turns to stare at himself in the mirror. Beads of water dripped down his face from his hair. He takes another towel to his hair, shaking it through and getting it dry. Steve grabs the razor out of a cabinet and begins to trim his beard as Bucky requested. After he’s satisfied with the results, he runs a bit of product through his hair just to keep it from doing anything crazy. He quickly brushes his teeth and rolls on deodorant. (“_ maybe i should’ve done one of bucky’s self care masks _” he thinks. he doesn’t).

Exiting the bathroom, Steve stops by the dresser to examine the items sitting on top of it. He sees cologne sitting on a platter of various lotions and soaps and hesitantly picks it up. Unscrewing the cap, he brings the nozzle up to his nose and cringes at the smell he breathes in. It’s too strong, and he moves on to his clothes.

He unzips the garment bag to see his navy blue tux, peels the towel from his body, and begins to dress himself. Slipping into everything isn’t difficult, and after lacing up his dress shoes, he attaches his cufflinks and throws a small maroon pocket square in his pocket to match Bucky.

Finally he gets to the leather box. Steve carefully picks it up and opens it slowly. Inside sits something he never thought he’d see ever again, lost to time. A set of tags hooked to a metal chain, one Steve’s and the other Bucky’s. Steve cautiously picks it up and holds it in his hand. A sticky note was beneath it.

_ i have the other pair, matchin’ set. _

_ til the end of the line _

Something drips onto the sticky note, and Steve blinks confusion before he realizes he’s crying. The note was written by Bucky very quickly, he can tell by the slightly smudged ink and sloppier than normal handwriting. He tucks it in his pocket for safe keeping. 

He puts the tags around his neck and they slip down his shirt, keeping them hidden but Steve can practically feel them _ burn _ on his chest. 

A knock on the door breaks Steve from the spell he’s been in. 

“Hey man, you ready? Pepper’s on her way up.” It’s Sam, and Steve opens the door to face his friend.

“Ready.” 

The two men amble to the kitchen, open the bottle of alcohol, and pour one shot each. They clink their glasses and down the drinks. Steve pulls a face at the taste, but Sam doesn’t even flinch.

“You know, I heard Thor’s bringing his mead.” Sam comments, taking Steve’s class and putting it in the sink to be cleaned.

“Party on.” Steve chuckles, and the elevator to the floor dings and Pepper strides out in her dress and heels. They follow her back into the elevator and they’re taken up to the ceremony.

✧✧✧

Standing at the end of the aisle is very… nerve wracking. Steve feels like he’s going out of his mind. There’s soft music playing in the background that’s meant to be soothing, he thinks, but it’s not doing shit. Sam and Thor are speaking softly behind him. He gazes out at the crowd, which isn’t a lot to be honest, mostly friends and friends of friends, trying to find someone to distract himself with but fails to do so.

Steve’s got no idea why he’s so nervous. He _ knows _ Bucky’s not going to leave him, declaring his love in front of all of these people doesn’t bother him in the slightest, considering he does it just about every day anyway. 

Melodies of soft string instruments pick up and the doors to the main room open, and Steve feels himself tearing up for the second time that day. It’s probably not going to be the last, either. 

Nat has her arm looped with Bucky’s. She looks beautiful in her black floor length dress, her red hair looks striking against the black and her pale skin. And Bucky—

_ Bucky _.

He cut his hair. And shaved the scruff he was growing out. He looked fucking _ good _. Delectable, even. His hair was cropped closer to his head, almost exactly like he wore it before the war, only a little less product in it. Bucky’s smile overtook his face, he looks happy, and Steve can just make out that he’s beginning to cry. He’s so in love. 

By the time Bucky’s made it to him, Steve has reached out and they have in iron tight grip on each other. Nat gives them each a kiss on the cheek and goes to stand opposite of Sam. Bucky looks at Steve with the most loving look in his eyes.

“We made it, Stevie.” He whispers, and Steve leans in to kiss his cheek. He gets Bucky’s cheek a little wet from his tears, but they both laugh and he wipes it off.

“Welcome, friends! Today we are celebrating Steven and Bucky in their union! They have asked me to keep this “short and sweet”, as they call it. So, James will read his vows to his partner.” Thor’s voice booms throughout the room, and Bucky huffs at being called _ James _ by anyone but Natasha. He turns in Steve’s grip and looks at him in the eyes. 

“Steven Grant Rogers you are the most stubborn son of a bitch that I have ever met.” That gets a bunch of laughs, Steve included, but his is a weepy kind of laugh. “I’m serious. But you’re also the most selfless person. You were stickin’ up for people and throwing punches in back alleys, even though you really shouldn’t’ve been. You took ‘n continue to take care of me on my worst days, making sure that I have everything I could ever possibly need or want. And all I want to do is the same, Stevie. I wanna make you breakfast in the morning, comfort you when you’re not at your best, and rub your back after you end up cat nappin’ on the couch. Because we are not twenty anymore, no matter how serumed up we are. I want to take care of ya for the rest of our lives. ‘Til the end of the line, pal.” Bucky lets out a shaky breath tightens his hold on Steve’s hand.

Steve squeezes back. 

“Bucky, you called me selfless, but when it comes to you, I’m the most selfish person I know.” And where Steve’s already crying, Bucky lets a tear fall down his cheek. Steve reaches up to wipe it away. “There is never gonna be a day where I let you hurt again, for as long as I can help it. You’ve been takin’ care of me since I was all skin and bones and barely weighed ninety pounds soaking wet. Patchin’ me up after getting in fights and making sure I got through each winter.” He has to take a breath before he continues, it’s wet and he’s not a pretty crier.

“I will be there for you no matter what the universe will throw at us. You are my whole life and love, Bucky Barnes. I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.” 

Bucky sniffs and shoves at Steve.

“I can’t believe you made me cry, you punk.” He wipes at his eyes with his hands.

“I love you, Buck.”

“I love you too, Stevie.” 

Natasha brings the rings out from god knows where, and Bucky takes the smaller one while Steve takes the bigger one. They exchange rings, placing them on each others left hands. Engraved into the rings, underneath is “until the end of the line”, a little touch Steve thought Bucky would like (he does, they cry about it later). He got to pick out the rings since Bucky proposed.

Thor sniffs and the two men turn to look at him. Steve can already feel Bucky inching closer.

“By the power invested in me, a God, and the state of New York, you are now husbands! Smooch!”

Bucky takes Steve’s face in his hands and leans in to press their lips together. The kiss is sweet, chaste, and all kinds of perfect. When they pull back, Steve’s smiling so wide it hurts. They’re _ husbands _.

✧✧✧

The reception is as crazy as Steve thought it would be. It moved a floor down, having the same view of Manhattan but less clutter of chairs. Thor brought his mead so Steve and Bucky took several shots after eating, making them feel fuzzy, but not drunk. Everyone else was well on their way to being plastered. 

The food they had catered was delicious and the music, while Steve and Bucky didn’t really listen to, seemed to be a hit with everyone at the reception. That was good enough for them. They were somewhere in the middle of all the dancing people at the front of the room, Bucky’s back to Steve’s front, setting a slower grind contrasting to the upbeat music.

Nat laughs somewhere nearby them.

“I didn’t know James dances like a thot!” She shouts, pulling Maria in closer to her. They weren’t dancing any more appropriately than Steve and Bucky are.

“You’re damn right I do!” Bucky hollers back, and pushes his ass further into Steve’s crotch to prove a point. Bucky grabs his hands and pulls them to his front, Steve’s hands resting on Bucky’s waist. 

“You look real good tonight, Buck.” Steve murmurs in his ear, and Bucky turns his head to kiss Steve deep and unhurried. It’s heady.

“So do you, punk.” Their lips meet again, this time is open and messy. Steve’s tongue meeting with Bucky’s, sucking and biting his lips and—

“Holy shit I have an idea!” Steve hears someone (sam?) shout, and then he picks up the microphone at the DJ station. 

“I’m gonna need everyone to move out of the way for a hot minute.”

✧✧✧

“Sam, I really don’t think—” 

“I totally can!” 

“No you can’t, Wilson. Besides, you’re drunk.”

“Barnes,” Sam sways in place a little. Steve removes his hand from Bucky’s and grips Sam’s arm to keep him from falling. “I bet you fifty bucks I could lift it.”

“My friend, I highly doubt it’s possible—” Thor doesn’t even get to finish.

“Deal.”

Maria and Nat look at each other. 

“What about your wings?” Nat suggests. Sam whips around and shouts “_ Yes _!” while Steve looks terrified. Bucky looks smug. Maria takes out her phone.

All of their friends begin to clear out the center of the room. Nat and Clint push the sofas out from the center of the room while Bruce scoots the glass coffee table along with them. Thor takes a shot of his own alcohol.

“This is just a bad idea.” Steve grumbles and Bucky pats his shoulder.

“Think of it like this, Stevie: the two of us will be a whole fifty bucks richer in like, two minutes.” 

Steve turns his head and glares at his husband (_ husband _!), but Bucky’s already grinning right at him.

“Alright, Wilson, are you ready?” Tony calls. Everyone’s attention moves to Sam. He’s strapped into his wings one hand on the hammer, both of Thor’s hands gripped on to him and mjolnir, and a determined look on his face. 

“So ready.”

Thor hefts Sam up as his wing fan out and sends him flying across the room. He lands right into a decor table up against a wall with a grunt, knocking over it and the vase of flowers that were sitting on top, still clutching onto mjolnir. 

“Holy shit!” Steve exclaims and runs over to help his friend up from the mess on the floor.

“Damn, I didn’t think he’d go flying into the wall.” Clint says.

“I did.”

“We know you did, Barnes.” Sam mutters.

“I’m just sayin’, pal.” Bucky takes Sam’s other arm and helps Steve set him on a chair they pushed out of the way. Good thing they did, too. 

Bucky squats in front of Sam.

“I expect my money before we take off, Wilson.” He just groans in response.

✧✧✧

“Hey, Sam’s trending on Twitter!” Nat calls not even twenty minutes later. She’s leaning over Maria’s shoulder as they scroll through social media on Maria’s phone. Sam moans from the chair he was placed in. 

“This is just embarrassing.” He rubs his hand down his face and winces when it drags over a cut.

“The video is titled _ Captain America Crashes Wedding, not clickbait _.” Pepper joins the two other women with her phone in hand. 

Bucky cannot contain his laughter and practically dry heaves giggles at Sam. He glares at Bucky, but pulls out his wallet. 

✧✧✧ 

Later in their suite at the tower, waiting for the jet to arrive to take them to the island Tony booked (steve had tried to tell him it was too much. that they really couldn’t let him pay for a month long honeymoon on some practically remote private island. but bucky quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and _ graciously _ and _ enthusiastically _ accepted. steve was later convinced).

Bucky was leaning back on the pillows of a luxurious bed, Steve in between his legs and head resting on his chest. Bucky plays with his husbands left hand, fingers lightly brushing over the new band sitting on his ring finger. Below his shirt, Steve could still feel the tags against his skin. He loved the reminder, apart from his new ring, that he was Bucky’s and Bucky was his.

“Stevie.” He can hear Bucky’s voice rumble beneath him.

“Hm?”

“You ever thought we’d make it this far?” The movement on Steve’s hand doesn’t cease, it becomes more deliberate. Like he’s making sure the ring’s still there. Steve laces their fingers together. 

“Somehow.” Bucky huffs, but Steve knows he’s smiling.

“Care to elaborate, punk?” 

Steve tilts his head back to look at him and tightens the grip on their hands. 

“Nah.”

✧✧✧

They honeymoon for a month on the island. They swim every day, each man developing a nice tan, although Steve burns more than once. The whole month is spent practically naked, the two husbands doing nothing but making love and turning scruffy. Steve’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> both my twitter and tumblr is peachybuckys . talk to me about my favorite morons.  
hi edit as of 11/28 bc it's been bugging me for a while, i dont mean to insinuate sam cant wield mjolnir this is just for fun we all know steve bucky sam and nat pass it back and forth like a frisbee,,, if sam wilson is worthy enough to be captain america he's worthy enough to wield mjolnir and thats that on that. ok thanks :-)


End file.
